


Angel Eyes

by Stahmatarr



Category: ABBA (Band)
Genre: F/F, watch out there's FUCKING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahmatarr/pseuds/Stahmatarr
Summary: Agnetha lied to Frida. She said she didn’t and lied to her. Now she has to pay the consequences.  Dedicated to Rachel!! Thank you so much for helping me. <3





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out, this is basically just porno and fluff. Enjoy! Not proofread, all errors are mine.

Agnetha didn’t mean to, but a couples days ago she ended up a little charmed by a barista making her coffee. She flirted with the barista just a little bit, sultry looks here and there… without even thinking about it. She had been with Frida for a couple months now and was deeply in love. Oh, the woes of being a natural flirt. But Frida saw. COnfronted Agnetha while knowing the truth. Agnetha lied, trying to save her ass, but Frida has different plans for her bum. 

Two days had gone by and Frida had barely touched Agnetha during this time. Agnetha began to become antsy, feeling strange to not have her touch. Even for just a little bit. But here she was now, in her best lace lingerie.

When I came home from some errands today Frida was in her full dominatrix gear, sitting on the loveseat in the living room, filing her nails down. She was wearing a leather leotard with a snap crotch, with holes above her breasts so her cleavage could show, pushed by the corset keeping it all together. Above her cleavage, the leather started again and went up to her neck in buckle straps. She wore nothing on her arms but did have fishnet garter stocking on. Her red flaming hair was loose and framed her face deliciously, with dark eyeliner and red lips. She looked both sexy and slightly dangerous. 

She didn’t even turn to look at me when I walked in with my hands full of groceries. 

“Put those away for me. And once you’re done, I want you to go to “your” room and put on what I had laid out on the bed. You will do as I say.” Frida’s voice was deep with desire, like the taste of honey. 

“Y-yes, ma’am,” I responded sheepishly. My heart was already thumping against my chest. I put the groceries away and went to the bedroom as I had been told. The outfit she had picked out for me made my mouth hanging wide open. It was the set I had recently bought but had not worn. Pastel pink lace lingerie, with a lace garter belt as well. Little pink bows were all over the straps. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like the nastiest little angel you could ever think of. My big blue eyes looking so innocent. It looked innocent, but in all reality, the only thing I wanted was for Frida to fuck me hard. But I knew I’d have to work for it. 

I didn’t have to wait for long. I felt Frida’s breath on my neck. 

“You’ve been very bad, Agnetha,” she whispered into my ear, trailing her fingers down the side of my neck. I let out a little whimper. “And bad girls in this house don’t go unpunished. I know you talked to that barista the other day, and I just can’t have that.” I felt her other hand begin to trail downwards, fondling the lace of my panties. I could feel the smooth leather glide across my skin. 

I felt like the room was burning up. I leaned my neck against her shoulder, wishing she could kiss my neck. I know I hadn’t earned that yet though. 

“I think someone needs to be punished,” Frida said, take a seat onto the chair beside the bed. “You know I don’t like to hurt you. But sometimes you’re just so naughty.” I could see Frida’s fake pout. She was probably grinning to herself, putting me in this kind of position. “Don’t play stupid, you know what to do.” 

She wasn’t wrong. I did exactly as I was told, moving to where I was lying over her lap, my round ass sticking out. She hadn’t hit me once and my skin was already tingling with anticipation. 

“You will count for me, okay honey.” 

I nodded yes. 

The first slap came hard and unexpected against my backside. I couldn't hold back the yelp I let out as soon as I felt her hand against my ass. When Frida did it, it hurt so good. I felt her hand linger for a second, caressing the tender spot.

“One,” I said with a shaky inhale. The next didn’t wait long. The process continued until she paused at fifteen. Tears had started forming in my eyes, it hurt but it also felt amazing. I wasn’t sure why it turned me on so much. Everything was starting to blur. 

“Five more and you get a treat, princess,” Frida said, she always knew how to push my buttons in just the right way. To push me, but not over the edge. My ass was tingling now, probably plump and red from Frida’s spankings. I felt her lean down near my ear, her lips almost touching my ear, “I love you, darling.” 

The next moment was blinding, she smacked my ass five times in a row, using the front and back of her band, alternating cheeks. I dropped my head with a gasp and went limp. I could feel the wetness between my legs when I squeezed them together, all I wanted was for Frida to take me then and there. The pain had already put me into a haze, I was already so sensitive. 

Frida was scratching her cropped nails gently over my backside now, trying to cool it down. She grabbed my arm, gesturing for me to face her. I sat up on her lap, putting my arms around her. She began to kiss me, holding me by my hair as her tongue began to explore my mouth. She let one of her hands begin to roam my body, her right hand slipping under the cup of my bra, pinching my nipples. 

We released each other with a gasp, and Frida had an absolutely wicked look on her face. 

“On the bed, now,” she said, pushing me off of her with a bit of force. I stumbled a little bit. She was being rough, and I was loving it. I loved when Frida got this way. I went and laid down on the bed, propping myself up on my elbows. I bit my lip in expectation. 

Frida got onto all fours as she began to crawl across the bed until she was hovering over me, pulling me back into to a deep kiss as her hands were busy undoing the clasp of my bra, unceremoniously throwing it onto the floor. Her lips traveled down my neck, nipping the sensitive skin, moving down across my collar bones, lavishing them in kisses. She then got between my breasts, kissing the area in between before running her tongue over one of my nipples, lifting her head so she could look me in the eyes. Her pupils were dilated in pleasure, I felt like I could fall into them, right then and there. I was starting to breathe heavier now, my chest rising and falling with increasing speed. 

She then pulled away from me. The lack of contact was jarring, I felt disoriented. I tried to peer at where she went. I could hear straps and zippers being taken off and being dropped on the floor, and I could hear drawers opening and closing. It only took a couple of minutes until she was back on me. This time I felt something touch the inside of my left inner thigh. She’d gotten her strap. I groaned.   
“You want it, don’t you,” said Frida, her hips brushing forward so that the length of the dildo brushed against the sensitive flesh of my pussy. 

“Yes.” My voice sounded primal even to myself. I started to bring my hips against Frida, trying to close the space between myself and her. I wanted her inside of me. Frida was holding my arms up above my head, her nipples were brushing against my own. I was so lost in the moment I didn’t hear the click above my head. 

She’d cuffed me to the headboard. She wasn’t fucking around. 

I pulled against the padded cuffs, just testing them out. I wanted so badly to reach out to her then. 

“No, darling, I’ll be doing the work.” I watched her as she leaned back and then moving my legs apart so that they were spread eagle. I could feel her slender finger moving across my thigh, up to my core, stroking her fingers across my clit and she pushed her cock inside of me. 

I let out an absolutely guttural groan, the fire inside of me only growing. I couldn’t get enough, and she was going incredibly slow, lazily pushing in and out, one of her hands gently moving around my clit. I had gotten what I wanted, but now she was using it to tease me even further. 

“Please, Frida,” I said with a kind of breathy moan, almost a kind of whine I knew she wouldn’t be able to ignore my pleas too long. 

She moved over my body, bracing herself with her arms. Her hair fell in curtains around my face. The only thing I could see was her face, one of her hands coming up to stroke my face lovingly. 

Her eyes look so gentle. “Tell me you love me.” 

I didn’t even hesitate. 

“I love you!” I said, pulling at the restraints against my arms. She noticed me pulling and reached around and undid the cuffs, throwing them aside. 

“Good girl.” 

She began to pick up her pace, angling upwards so that the dildo would hit against my g spot, making me squirm, almost delirious with pleasure now. The sound was vulgar. 

I moved one of my newly freed hands against my own breasts, tugging at my nipples, the other band buried deep in Frida’s hair. The entire bed was squeaking from her thrusts. It was getting intense, my legs were now wrapped around her, my own hips meeting her thrusts as I felt myself get higher and higher. Frida’s face was in the crevice of my shoulder and she was breathing hard. We were both covered in a sheen of sweat, the stickiness of it all heightening my pleasure. I felt Frida bite the tip of my shoulder, and with the sweep of one of her fingers across my clit I came undone and my vision went white with pleasure. I could feel a gust of liquid beneath my legs and then I was gone, completely blissed out until I could feel Frida stroking my hair, gently kissing the side of my face and lips. I was still shaking slightly. It had never been so intense before, but it was so worth it. My entire body felt blissed out and relaxed. I felt Frida pull the dick out of me. But we weren’t done yet. Poor Frida needed some attention to. I could feel the wet spot on the sheets from where I’d orgasmed. 

Frida took off the strap-on, putting it to the side so she could lay down on the bed this time. Her breathing was still heavy, her face was wonton looking, lust written across all of her features. While I was glowing, she was still hungry. 

I smiled as I got up and positioned myself on top of her, taking her in for a deep kiss. It was my turn to give back, placing soft kisses along her jawline. I ran my nails against her stomach, making her squirm against the sheets, before tugger her nipples. She likes it rougher than me there. I moved my head down and gently lapped at her nipples, occasionally biting down a little bit causing her to gasp. One of her hands was in my long her, urging me to go farther down. I did, but not before stopping at her belly button, teasing the edges with my tongue. I looked up at her. Her head was thrown back, and her hips were pushing up against me so much that I had to almost hold them down. 

I moved a hand down to her pussy. She was unbelievably wet. 

“Agnetha, I want you so bad.” She said, looking down to me once more. She was gone with desire, and I was going to give her what she wanted. She had waited far too long. 

I moved lower now, kissing each of her inner thighs before placing one to her clit. She tasted both sour and sweet, her juices coating my tongue. I loved it. I took my left hand and teased her slit with one finger before entering her, letting her tight pussy adjust. She groaned at the intrusion, bucking her hips with renewed strength. 

Both of her hands were tangled in my hair now, her head thrown back in ecstasy as I swirled my tongue around her clit, her pussy slick with desire. There was no friction at all as I pistoned my fingers in and out of her cunt, curling them up for the feeling was even more intense. It didn’t take long for Frida to hit her edge, she called out my name at the moment as she began to come, her pussy walls grasping and spasming against my fingers as I felt a small gust of wetness against them. After a few moments, I let my fingers go. I brought them up to Frida’s face, letting her lick them clean before I swooped down for a kiss, tasting her again on her own tongue. 

I laid back down beside her, both of us in post-coital bliss. It felt like we were both glowing. 

“You know Agnetha, I really do love you.” I felt her nuzzle against my shoulder, her hair tickling my chest a little bit. 

“I know, honey. I know. I love you too. I won’t ever leave you.” 

I could hear her sigh of relief. I brushed my hand up and down her arm, soothing her. I cherished these moments when Frida let herself be vulnerable. She really did seem like an angel sometimes. My angel. 

I snuggled up against her, wrapping the sheets around the both of us. We faced each other, entangling out limbs rested in a state of bliss. 

It didn’t take long for us to fall unconscious. I felt safe and loved in her arms, and I know she did too in mine. I didn’t want to be anywhere else but with her. 

The last thing I saw before I drifted off were her angel eyes. 

Frida and her angel eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like feeding the fire! it inspires me so much.


End file.
